<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coffee and Conversation by Wendino</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490590">Coffee and Conversation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendino/pseuds/Wendino'>Wendino</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rad Plaid Shenanigans [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:46:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendino/pseuds/Wendino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A 3 am quick fic about Sid and Michael</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rad Plaid Shenanigans [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coffee and Conversation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite their very different schedules, Michael and Sid often ran into each other in the evenings. They’d eventually moved past the ‘fight on sight’ instinct so as not to cause trouble for the two support programs, but the tension was still borderline tangible anytime the two were in the same room. It was on one of these nightly crossings, when both Qrow and Eval were out, that the two exchanged more than insults.</p>
<p>Michael tiredly stumbled into the kitchen space around 3 am, forced awake from another nightmare. He froze when he saw Sid sitting at the counter, two cups in front of him. Sid didn’t bother to look up, just gestured to the cups in front of him.</p>
<p>“Coffee or tea,” he asked, Michael eyeing him suspiciously.</p>
<p>“.... Tea.”</p>
<p>“Wrong it’s coffee.” The joke struck a chord with the taller AI for some reason, and he snorted. He slowly approached the counter, guard up just in case this was a trick, but Sid made no sign he was going to move any time soon. Both AIs drank quietly, tension not running as high as it usually did between the two.</p>
<p>“You should mention your nightmares to Eval,” Sid broke the silence, “He gets them too, and knows how best to handle them.”</p>
<p>“What makes you think I have nightmares,” Michael narrowed his eyes at the shorter male. Sid shrugged, not bothering to rise to the bait.</p>
<p>“Not saying you do, just saying you should.” The two lapsed into another awkward silence after that. Michael finished his coffee and set the cup to the side. He gave Sid a glance over. He hadn’t been this close to the other in years… </p>
<p>‘When was the last time I had a civil conversation with it-no, that's not right… with him…’ He blinked and refocused, realizing that Sid had caught him staring.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“When was the last time we tolerated each other this long…” Sid cocked an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Never. At least not with me you haven’t, I can't speak for 01.” Michael flinched at his tone. Had they really never been civil… why was that?</p>
<p>“If you have something to say, Golden boy, then spill it. I’m not a mind reader.”</p>
<p>“I… haven’t been fair to you…”</p>
<p>“Don’t go getting a heart now, I don’t want your apologies.” Sid turned away from Michael then, knocking back the rest of his drink and setting the cup in the sink.</p>
<p>“I’m not asking for forgiveness-”</p>
<p>“Good, because you’ll find none. You lost that chance a long time ago.”</p>
<p>“I just-”</p>
<p>“Drop it. I’m not here to be friends with you, not anymore. You made it clear that you didn’t want anything to do with me and I’m fine with that.” He levels an icy glare at Michael, who feels a shiver run down his spine.</p>
<p>“At one point I might’ve been programmed to be your little follower, like my predecessor, but we both know I am not and never will be him. You may as well accept the fact that we will never get along and save your pity. I have a task to complete, and being your friend or your partner or whatever is not a requirement.” Sid turned and left the kitchen without another word. Michael couldn’t blame him, after all if the situation were reversed he would’ve done the same. He sighed and moved to set his cup next to the other’s in the sink. </p>
<p>‘I really messed up on this one, didn’t I…’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>